Love Like Ours
by yintotheyang
Summary: A one shot of a different life for Johnny and Lulu. Full of fluff.


A/N – Okay, this is a one-shot, that has no relation to the current show. Just a little version of another Jolu life that I created. Basically over 4500 words of Jolu fluff because I got an idea that I thought would be cute. Enjoy and leave me a review telling me what you think!

**Love Like Ours**

Maria Zacchara smiled as she saw Laura Spencer and her daughter, Lulu, approaching the park bench. Her son, Johnny, squirmed beside her and she ruffled his dark hair to try to make him sit still. Maria stood up to greet her friend and Johnny hid behind her. She laughed at his shyness, knowing it was because of Lulu. Her seven year old son didn't have any friends his age so when Laura had mentioned having a seven year old daughter, Maria jumped at the chance for the two to meet.

"Hello, Maria," Laura said sweetly, embracing her friend.

"Hello," Maria smiled and pulled Johnny to stand in front of her. "This is my son, Johnny."

"Hi Johnny," Laura replied, smiling at her friend's son. "This is my daughter, Lulu."

"Say hello, Johnny," Maria urged.

Laura laughed as Johnny shook his head and ran off toward the swing set. Maria sighed and sat back down on the park bench. Laura sat beside her and watched Lulu as she stalked towards Johnny with a curious look on her face.

"I'm glad we finally got them together," Laura laughed.

"I'm sorry he's so shy," Maria said softly. "He just hasn't gotten to have a lot of friends because of us moving around so much. I want that to change now that we're in Port Charles to stay."

"Well it's nothing to worry about," Laura replied. "Lulu's bold enough for the both of them."

Maria laughed and glanced at the two kids. Lulu smiled to herself as she got closer to Johnny. He was swinging pretty high and he seemed to be enjoying the thrill of doing so. She walked over to stand in front of him and he immediately stopped himself and glared at her.

"Watch it," Johnny cried. "I could have kicked your head off."

"But you didn't," Lulu smirked. "How come you didn't talk to me and my mommy before?"

"I didn't want to," Johnny shrugged. "I don't want to play with you."

"Well that's why we're here," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "Mommy says we're gonna be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend," Johnny snapped. "You're a girl."

"So?" Lulu asked. "Girls are better than boys anyway."

"Whatever," Johnny sighed. "Just stay out of the way. I'm trying to swing."

"I can stand where I want," Lulu said defiantly, walking closer so Johnny couldn't swing.

"I'm going to kick you," Johnny warned, leaning back as if he was going to swing forward and ram into Lulu.

"Try it and I'll beat you up," Lulu replied.

"You can't beat me up," Johnny argued. "Boys are stronger than girls."

"Yeah, but my daddy says boys can't hit girls," Lulu smiled. "So that means you can't fight back."

Johnny glared at the little girl in front of him and tried to hate her. She was stupid and stubborn and he didn't like her. He wanted to do whatever it took for her to leave him alone, but she wouldn't.

"My daddy says I can do whatever I want," Johnny said angrily and let himself go, knocking into Lulu and making her fall to the ground.

As soon as Lulu hit the ground Johnny felt terrible and he jumped off the swing to see if she was alright. He saw tears in her eyes and a look of hurt on her face when she looked at him. She stood up quickly and punched him in the stomach.

"Stupid boy," Lulu yelled. "I hate you."

"Lulu, what is going on here?" Laura questioned as she pulled Lulu away from Johnny so she wouldn't hit him again.

"Johnny knocked me down on purpose," Lulu said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Johnny is that true?" Maria asked, glaring at her son.

"I didn't want to hurt her," Johnny said apologetically. "I just wanted her to get out of my way."

"That is no excuse, young man," Maria scolded.

"I want to go home," Lulu sobbed, leaning against her mother.

"Okay, baby," Laura said soothingly, glancing at Maria sadly.

"No," Johnny spoke up. "I'll go sit on the bench so you can play."

"I don't want to play anymore," Lulu said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," Johnny said sadly.

"It's okay," Lulu replied, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to push you on the swing?" Johnny wondered.

"Do you want to?" Lulu asked and Johnny nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"Are you sure, Lulu?" Laura asked, surprised that she would forgive him so easily.

"Yup," Lulu nodded happily, skipping over to the swing.

Maria and Laura walked back over to their park bench and watched as Johnny gently pushed Lulu on the swing set. Lulu was laughing and telling Johnny to push her higher and he began to laugh as well.

"I think they're going to be friends for a long time," Laura smiled.

"I think so, too," Marie agreed, smiling widely as well.

* * *

Johnny smiled to himself as he walked through the park. School had been good for once and he was anxious to get home. Maria had told him that Lulu and her parents were coming for dinner and he wanted to get home to get prepared for Lulu. He knew she had a boyfriend, but they were thirteen. It wasn't going to last forever.

He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and he knew Lulu was close by. He looked around and saw her sitting on the swings. He smiled, but it quickly faded as he realized she was crying. He rushed to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head up quickly and then looked away, ashamed to let Johnny see her cry. Lulu knew he was concerned, but she also knew what would happen to Logan if she told Johnny what he had done.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"It's no big deal," Lulu sniffed.

"Who made you cry?" Johnny questioned.

"No one," Lulu lied.

"So you're just crying for no reason?" Johnny wondered.

"Pretty much," Lulu nodded and Johnny gave her a knowing look.

"Well, you can tell me yourself or you can wait until I find out from someone else," Johnny shrugged, standing up and sitting on his own swing. "It's your choice, but either way, whoever hurt you is going to pay."

"Johnny, it's none of your business," Lulu yelled.

"Of course it is," Johnny argued. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"Says who?" Lulu asked.

"Says me," Johnny replied.

"Fine," Lulu sighed. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything stupid," Johnny promised.

"It was Logan," Lulu muttered. "I saw him making out with another girl after school. I yelled at him and he told me he didn't like me anymore because I was immature. He only said that because I didn't want to kiss him all the time."

"I'm going to beat him up," Johnny said, standing up.

"Johnny, you promised not to do anything stupid," Lulu cried, catching his arm.

"And I won't," Johnny replied. "Stupid would be getting caught and I don't plan on it."

"Please just sit here with me," Lulu begged.

"Okay," Johnny relented, finding his swing again.

"Thank you," Lulu squeaked.

"So how come you didn't want to kiss Logan?" Johnny asked. "Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"He was bad at it," Lulu laughed.

"How many guys have you kissed?" Johnny wondered, a pang of jealousy running through him as he thought about Lulu kissing lips that weren't his own.

"Just him," Lulu shrugged.

"Then how do you know he was the one who was bad?" Johnny asked. "Maybe it was you."

"It wasn't me," Lulu argued. "All girls know how to kiss."

"I'll take your word for it," Johnny said softly.

"Don't tell me you haven't kissed a girl," Lulu said in shock.

"So what?" Johnny asked.

"Why haven't you?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I'm waiting for the right one," Johnny answered.

"Do you know who she is?" Lulu asked and Johnny nodded. "Well?"

"You," Johnny whispered and Lulu blushed.

"You want to kiss me?" Lulu questioned, smiling because she wanted to kiss him too.

"Is that okay?" Johnny asked and Lulu nodded slowly.

"What are you waiting for?" Lulu wondered and Johnny felt the color rush to his cheeks.

"I can't kiss you right now," Johnny sighed.

"Why not?" Lulu asked. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Johnny said defiantly.

"Yes, you are," Lulu smirked. "You're too chicken."

"No, I'm not," Johnny argued.

Lulu started to tease him more, but Johnny shut her up by pressing his lips against hers. He brought his hands to her shoulders to steady her on the swing, so her surprise from his kiss didn't cause her to fall to the ground. She grabbed his shoulders as well and they kissed softly for a few seconds longer. When Johnny pulled away he looked into Lulu's eyes to see her reaction. She was smiling widely and hadn't let go of his shoulders.

"You're a good kisser," Lulu said and Johnny blushed.

"So are you," Johnny replied.

"I told you," Lulu smiled.

"Lulu," Johnny muttered, looking at her intently.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Johnny questioned and her grin got even wider.

"Yes," Lulu nodded and Johnny smiled too.

"Good," Johnny said softly.

"Okay, Johnny, my boyfriend," Lulu said, loving calling Johnny her boyfriend. "Why don't you walk me to your house and we can do homework until my parents come for dinner?"

"Alright," Johnny agreed, standing up and offering Lulu his hand.

She easily slipped her hand into his and he laced their fingers together and led her in the direction of his house.

* * *

Lulu found herself sitting in her favorite swing at the park just enjoying the beautiful evening. It was her sixteenth birthday and she had taken a drive in her brand new car and ended up at the park. She was upset that Johnny was out of town for her birthday, but she knew he was too. He had begged for his parents to plan their vacation a week earlier, but they hadn't listened to him. So Lulu just sat on her swing, thinking of their memories.

She felt a strange feeling creep into the bottom of her stomach and she sat up straighter on the swing. She would know those butterflies anywhere, but Johnny was supposed to be out of town. She turned around and saw him standing there watching her with a huge smile on his face. She jumped out of the swing and ran into his arms. He caught her and kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her back. She combed her fingers through his hair and sighed dreamily. He pulled back and smiled at her again and her heart fluttered.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked. "You're supposed to be with your family at Cape Cod."

"I couldn't miss my girl's birthday," Johnny laughed. "So I escaped the house and stole the car and drove home."

"Johnny, your parents are going to kill you," Lulu sighed, trying to hide her smile.

"It's worth it," Johnny shrugged, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket. "Happy birthday."

"What is it?" Lulu asked and Johnny smiled.

"Open it and we'll see," Johnny answered.

Lulu smiled at him suspiciously and slowly opened the jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a silver "J" charm hanging from it. Lulu looked into his eyes and he took her hand and kissed it before taking the necklace. He motioned for her to turn around and he clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned back in his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect," Lulu whispered.

"I know we're young," Johnny started. "But I want everyone to know that you're with me. So I'm hoping you'll wear it every day and tell the world that we belong together."

"How will people know that you're mine?" Lulu asked.

Johnny smiled and pulled a chain out from under his shirt. It matched hers, only there was an "L" charm on his. Lulu immediately raised up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss. They stood there kissing for several moments, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Why do you do the most amazing things for me?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I love you," Johnny replied and Lulu's eyes widened at his admission.

"You love me?" Lulu asked, trying to keep the grin from her face in case he wanted to take it back.

"I love you," Johnny repeated. "I think I've loved you since the day I kicked you and knocked you down."

"That was the first day we met," Lulu pointed out and Johnny nodded.

"How could I have not been in love with you?" Johnny asked sweetly. "You're all I've ever wanted. Ever needed."

"I love you, too," Lulu muttered, pressing her face into his neck and holding him tightly.

"You don't have to-" Johnny tried but Lulu squeezed his body to shut him up.

"I love you," Lulu said again, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I always have. I always will."

"So is this your best birthday ever?" Johnny wondered and Lulu nodded happily. "Good."

Lulu sat down on the swing and looked at Johnny and he laughed, knowing what she wanted. He moved around behind her and started pushing her on the swing.

* * *

Johnny laughed and Lulu squealed as he chased her through the park. He loved that they still acted like young kids even though they were almost college graduates. They finally reached the swings and he caught her and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around. She laughed freely and he let her feet fall back to the ground.

"I won," Lulu smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Did not," Johnny argued, mimicking Lulu's movements.

"I totally beat you to the swings," Lulu said with conviction.

"I caught you which means I won," Johnny replied.

"You're just a sore loser, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu teased, turning to sit on a swing.

"Mr. Zacchara?" Johnny asked, going behind Lulu so he could push her gently. "Why am I Mr. Zacchara?"

"Is that not your last name?" Lulu wondered jokingly.

"It is, but I don't think you've ever called me that before," Johnny answered.

"Do you not like it?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't know," Johnny said thoughtfully, catching her swing and going to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing, Johnny?" Lulu asked, noting his serious expression.

"I don't know," Johnny repeated, falling to his knees in front of her on the swing.

"Is everything okay?" Lulu asked, feeling very anxious, but in a good way.

"Everything is perfect. Everything is always perfect when we're together," Johnny smiled. "I love you so much and I fall more in love with you every day. And that's how I know we'll last forever."

"I love you, too, Johnny," Lulu replied. "More every day."

"That's good," Johnny laughed.

"You're acting really weird," Lulu noted, looking at Johnny with questioning eyes.

"It's because I have this dinner planned for us next week at the Metro Court and I'm about to blow it all to hell," Johnny muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"I love you, Lulu Spencer," Johnny began. "I fell in love with you in this very spot over fourteen years ago and if I could I would push you on this swing for the next fourteen hundred years. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life doing anything and everything I can for you. And I only want one thing from you."

"What?" Lulu breathed.

"Don't be Lulu Spencer anymore," Johnny smiled and Lulu frowned in confusion. "Be Lulu Zacchara. Be my wife. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world."

As Johnny asked the question he dug into his pocket for the ring that he had been carrying with him for a few weeks. He had planned to ask her properly at the Metro Court, but he was carrying the ring with him because he wanted to be ready if the perfect opportunity came along. And earlier when she had called him "Mr. Zacchara" he knew it was the right time. They were at their special place, smiling and having a good time. He had to ask her immediately.

"Really?" Lulu asked, looking into Johnny's eyes. "Really? You really, really want to marry me?"

"I really, really, really want to marry you," Johnny nodded.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you," Lulu said, tears of joy beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Johnny smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. She beamed and threw her arms around him, tackling him to the ground. He caught her and laughed as she began kissing his face everywhere as she was sprawled out on top of him. Her lips finally met his and he held her face with both hands. She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingertips through his hair. She finally pulled back and stood up, helping Johnny to his feet. She took her seat on the swing once more and Johnny just laughed as he went behind her to push her again.

"I love this ring," Lulu said happily, studying the diamond on her left hand.

"It was my grandmother's," Johnny whispered. "She gave it to my mother before she died and told her it was for me to give to the woman that made my heart stop and beat faster all at the same time. My grandmother died when I was two, so I never really got to know her, but I remember my mom showing me the ring and telling me what she had said. I think I was around five at the time. I remember thinking I had a crazy grandmother. But then I met you and it all made sense."

"I love you," Lulu smiled, making herself stop swinging.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, leaning closer to her. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Same here," Lulu breathed, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Lulu fell into her usual swing and cursed herself for being predictable. She knew Johnny would find her here, so why didn't she go somewhere else? Maybe it was because she wanted Johnny to find her. She needed to talk to him, but for some reason she felt the need to do it at the swings. She smiled to herself as she saw Johnny come around the corner.

"I was so worried," Johnny sighed, naturally walking around to push her on the swing.

"Don't push me," Lulu requested and Johnny's eyes widened in shock. "Sit with me."

"Okay," Johnny agreed, falling into the swing by her side. "What's wrong? You went out for air two hours ago."

"I didn't exactly go out for air," Lulu said cryptically.

"Where did you go?" Johnny asked.

"Have you ever been to that drug store on Main St.?" Lulu questioned.

"A couple of times," Johnny nodded.

"I had never been in there before today," Lulu said, shaking her head in laughter. "To think, I've lived here my entire life and I haven't shopped in every store. I'm going to fix that."

"There are probably some stores you shouldn't go in, Lulu," Johnny said with a worried tone.

"Okay, maybe I won't shop in every store," Lulu conceded. "But this was a perfectly respectable place and I had never been inside."

"So why did you go today?" Johnny asked, trying to maintain his patience.

"I needed to buy something," Lulu answered.

"Well, I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but I figured that much," Johnny replied. "What did you need to buy?"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Lulu deflected. "I really just lost track of time, driving around."

"Am I a bad husband?" Johnny asked and Lulu shook her head instantly.

"You're the best husband in the world. I'm so lucky to have you," Lulu answered. "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"Why would you go three miles out of your way to a drug store on Main St. when there is one a block from our house to buy something that you don't want to tell me you bought?" Johnny questioned and Lulu sighed.

"Okay, so you're not only a great husband, but you're also a really smart man," Lulu noted, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. "I wanted to buy a home pregnancy test. I've been nauseous every morning this week and I'm two leeks late."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Johnny asked.

"Because I wanted to know first, so then I could tell you if I was," Lulu said softly. "You know, like in the movies or on TV when the wife fixes her husband a special dinner or gives him hints until he figures it out. I wanted to be the one to give you the news."

"Well?" Johnny wondered. "Can I have the news?"

"I actually ended up buying three tests because sometimes those things are unreliable and I really wanted to be sure," Lulu rambled. "Of course I can't be one hundred percent sure without going to the doctor."

"What did the tests say?" Johnny asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"They said we're going to have a baby," Lulu smiled.

Johnny immediately caught her mouth in a passionate kiss and she allowed him to deepen it. She knew he wanted to be a father more than anything, but they had both wanted to wait at least a couple of years after they got married. They had stopped using birth control a few months ago and now they were getting the news they hoped for. Johnny and Lulu were going to be parents.

"A baby," Johnny said happily, pulling out of the kiss. "Our own little miracle."

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" Lulu asked and Johnny shook his head.

"But I'm glad it is," Johnny smiled.

"I need to set up an appointment with the doctor so we can know without a doubt," Lulu said softly. "I know it's not likely, but the tests could be wrong."

"They're not," Johnny replied. "I can feel it."

"Me too," Lulu muttered.

"I'm so happy, Lulu," Johnny whispered, kissing her softly again.

"You're going to be the best dad of all time," Lulu grinned. "Just like you're the best husband of all time."

"You're the best," Johnny said sweetly. "You know what?"

"What?" Lulu asked.

"I'm glad you came here, today," Johnny answered. "I wouldn't want to hear the news anywhere else."

"I think I knew that," Lulu nodded. "This is where my heart led me."

"I love you so much," Johnny muttered. "I can't wait to meet our baby."

* * *

Johnny and Lulu walked into the park with their arms linked together. They both laughed as their two perfect children ran in the direction of the slide. Johnny and Lulu headed for the swings so they could watch the kids play. Joshua, who was eight, was the best big brother in the world to London, who had just turned six. He protected her on the playground from the older kids and always played with her as much as she wanted. London screamed in joy as she slid down with Joshua following quickly after her.

"The two cutest children in the park," Johnny said in her ear before pushing her swing forward.

"In the world," Lulu cooed.

Johnny continued pushing Lulu on the swing as they watched Joshua and London. London started playing on the merry-go-round while Joshua climbed the monkey bars. Johnny's eyes got wide as a young boy approached London and started slowly pushing her on the merry-go-round. Before Johnny could even move, Joshua was by the boy's side, yelling at him. The little boy immediately ran off and Joshua started pushing London while she glared at him.

"That's my boy," Johnny smirked, watching the scene play out.

"I wouldn't say that too loud," Lulu warned. "He's about to get in trouble."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"He was rude to someone he doesn't even know," Lulu answered. "He knows better than that."

"He also knows to protect his sister," Johnny replied.

"London was fine," Lulu said, realizing why Johnny was so happy. "He was just a little boy."

"Hey, I swept you off your feet when you were only a year older than London is now," Johnny argued.

"More like kicked me off my feet," Lulu laughed.

"Whatever," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I want at least another year, if not more, of her being my little girl. I don't want to share."

Lulu laughed as Johnny continued pushing her on the swing. They talked amongst themselves as Joshua and London played until they were content. They came running back to the swings, laughing the whole way.

"We're ready to go," London announced.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked. "You guys didn't even swing."

"The swings are boring, mommy," Joshua groaned.

"They are not," Johnny and Lulu said in unison.

"How come you two like them so much?" London wondered.

"It's because I met mommy at these very swings when we were little," Johnny smiled.

"Really?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "And he kicked me."

"Daddy!" London shrieked, but Lulu laughed.

"It's okay, I punched him," Lulu smiled, but London's eyes were wide.

"Why did you hurt each other?" Joshua questioned.

"Because we liked each other," Johnny answered.

"What happened after that?" London asked.

"Daddy said sorry and then he started pushing me on the swing," Lulu explained.

"Is that why you always push her, daddy?" Joshua wondered.

"That's why," Johnny said, ruffling his son's dark brown hair. "Mommy and I have a lot of memories here."

"I wish you had let that boy push me, Josh," London muttered. "I could have been like mommy and he could have been like daddy."

"No," Joshua groaned. "There is no one like mommy and daddy."

"Yeah, you're right," London conceded and then turned to her mother. "Can we get ice cream before we go home?"

"It's up to daddy," Lulu smiled and London gave Johnny the pout that she inherited from her mother.

"Of course," Johnny replied, giving in easily as he always did.

"Cool!" Joshua cried out. "Let's go down the slide one more time, London."

"Okay," London agreed excitedly.

Johnny turned to Lulu as Joshua and London rushed off. She was smiling at him with the beautiful charismatic smile that he loved so much and he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"Our kids are pretty smart," Johnny whispered against her lips.

"Yes, they are," Lulu agreed. "There is no other love like ours."


End file.
